


The Red Coral Pendant

by flyingcrowbar



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcrowbar/pseuds/flyingcrowbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time when Percy gives Annabeth the red coral pendant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Coral Pendant

 

I know Annabeth better than anyone - probably better than myself, I think. Annabeth is practical, always finding use in things that can make her life better. She’s not the kind of person who will buy something just because it looks pretty or she likes the color. If it doesn’t help her in any way, it’s a waste of space.

That’s why I was hesitant to get her this red coral pendant in the first place. It wasn’t some special do-dad she could whip out in a crisis, like her knife or her Yankee’s cap. It was just a… thing. And Annabeth isn’t one for having things.

But when I saw it, I immediately thought of her. Granted, I see her in a lot of random stuff (that’s just what happens when she’s all I can think about). But that little piece of coral was important to me. And maybe, just maybe, it could be important to her as well.

My mom always said, “It’s the thought that counts.” I always thought she was just trying to be nice. All to make seven-year-old me feel better after I brought home a particularly ugly macaroni portrait of her, for example. But I think I get it now.

I had hoped Annabeth would too.

So there I was, and there she was, and I casually presented it to her so I wouldn’t look like I was trying too hard and could deal with the blow of her rejection. She looked at it in my hand, then she looked at me. Man, she could really kill me with those eyes.

I couldn’t read her that well this time though. She stared with the corners of her mouth slightly downturned, but her eyes were wide and bright.

“It’s no big deal,” I said, trying to cover my tracks. “You don’t have to like it.”

She pursed her lips, a storm brewing behind those eyes. And she snatched the coral from my hand and wrapped her arms around my neck. She planted a strong and firm, warm and grateful kiss on my lips. My heart soared.

She pulled away and furrowed her brow. “You really are a tough act to follow,” she said. Her smile betrayed the sharpness of her eyes.

 _Nailed it_ , I thought, hiding a smirk. But it turned into a full on laugh when she smashed her lips into my cheeks over and over, pummeling me with kisses until there was no space on my face left untouched. She nuzzled her nose into my neck and tackled me backward into the grass. Maybe I still had some stuff to learn about Annabeth after all.


End file.
